camping trip
by ColourFadeout
Summary: reposted chapter 4 posted basicly the squints, booth and for the fun of it cullen stuck in the woods in the middle of winter camping... fun ensures
1. a long drive

A.N- I decided to repost both my fics so ill be posting the first three chapters tonight and i'll add some more tommorow, and then I dont know mainly as the ammounts of course work i've been given but oh well, i want to sort this out rather than do evalutaions

"Booth its god damn freezing in here, turn up the heater before Zach, Hodgins and I strt to develop frostbite." Angela complained from the back seat. She was already in her winter clothing and yet she could feel the sub zero temperature.

"Ang dont blame it on me, blame Cullen for making me lend the SUV to a rookie, or blame said rookie that broke the heating whilst trying to find the glove compartment or you could blame the crappy mechanic that instead of fixing the car made it worse. You can blame any one of those people but not me," Booth exhaled.

"Your agitated Brennan said without looking up from her book.

"Im not agitated just annoyed by the fact that i've been driving for six hours, were only half way there and its for something I dont even want to do" Booth stated,

"So your agaitated?" She questioned with a puzzled look upon her face.

"I'm not agaited, now can we have five minutes quiet" he asked.

_four minutes later._

"Can we stop soon? It's been five hours since our last stop," Angela whined.

"Fine I know a decent rest stop about half an hour away." Booth stated. The half an hour turned out to another two hours driving, in that time both Angela and Zach had fallen asleep and Hodgins had gotten was slowly making Booth go crazy.

They finally pulled into the rest stop, the sound of the engine dying and a sharp pain from being poked by Hodgins was enough to wake Angela up. She was amazed that Zach wasen't up. she got out of the care and was amazed to what she saw, a vast and mighty army of ever greens surrounded the area, a fresh blanket of snow gave the place a angelic touch. A small shop hid in the distance betweenthe vast ammounts of empty picnic areas.

"Anybody not in the care in twenty minutes gets left behind oh and come someone please wake up Zach so i dont have to drive here again?" Booth asked as he and brennan headed towards the shop.

Waking up Zach was something Angela and Hodgins took into their responcibility. she turned to him giving a quick glance of evilness

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"The better question is what are you?" She retorted.

"I was thinking something along the lines of snow and water."

"Isn't that a bit amateur for Mr. King of the lab?" Angela asked.

"Can I at least throw a snowball at him?" Hodgins asked, giving a pathetic puppy dog look.

"Knock yourself out," he grabbed a large handfull of snow and threw it through the now open window hitting Zach right in the back of the head.

To his amazment he didn't stir, all Hodgins heard was a gasp from Angela.

"I didn't think you were acctually going to do it" she exclamed.

"Still didn't work, so whats your plan ?" Hodgins asked.

"Go around to the other side of the care and wait for my signal." Angela instructed, Hodgins minglessly obeyed and went to the other side of the car.

"Now what?" he asked.

" On the count of three scream Zach's name." She said and signaled _one...two...three..._

"...ZACH" they both yelled at the top of their lungs, causing Zach to wake up but it caused him to jump out of his seat and hit his head hard of the ceiling of the car. Angela's and Hodgins yellshad caused several flocks of birds to flock from the nearby area.

Booth and Brennan soon apeared from the shop wondering what had happened but was greeted by Hodgins leaing against the SUV trying to contain his laughter fit, Angela was on the floor in stiches and Zach was still in the care sulking

"do we want to know?" Booth asked.

Ten minutes later they were back on the road and already Angela was bored, she searched around the back of the car looking for something to do until she  
found one of Parker's games. "Oh yay the questions game," she said trying to relieve the boredom. "I'll start off. What's your favorite colour?"  
"Green," Hodgins said.  
"Yellow," Zach replied.  
"Orange," Booth said.  
"Blue. What's your Ang?" Brennan asked.  
"Easy pink or lilac," she told her best friend.

Time passed and before they knew it the minutes had turned into hours, a few minor arguments erupted because of opinions on certain things but in the end, they just ended up laughing and before they knew it they had arrived at camp site and was greeted by Doctor Saroyan, Doctor Goodman and Deputy Director Cullen.

"Welcome to your home for the next two weeks."

A.N.- read and write a review, say if its decent or not. Make this 14 year old happy


	2. welcome

A.N: second installment on the way, oh darn I got that song stuck in my head again. Yay its 11 days till christmas

"Welcome to your home for the next two weeks," Cam said as everyone jumped out of the SVU and got their suitcases. "Everybody meet round the campfire in half an hour so we can start the planed activities," she continued as she led them to their cabin. "Enjoy," she said whilst walking away towards Cullen and Goodman.

Angela slammed to the door shut to prevent anymore cold coming in, "Okay wehave two doubles and a single between us," Booth yelled to everyone when helooked at the sleeping quarters.

"Me and Hodgins can share," Angela said as she popped her head in. "Goodluck deciding yours.

After about ten minutes of arguing they came to a compromise with a game ofrock, paper, scissors.

"Okay you three both know the rules first one to lose in on the double then a head to head to see who get the single bed," Hodgins announced as they all thought of there items. "Okay one...two... three... draw." Brennan drew scissors whilst Zach and Booth drew rock. "Doctor Brennan your sharing, now the final...who will win Zach or Booth," Hodgins said as if he were a game  
show host. "Okay men in one...two...three...draw." Zach had won with paperand Booth had lost with rock again.

"Hey Bones it looks like were bunk mates," Booth said as he dumped his stuff on one side of the bed.

Five minutes later, everyone had come outside just waiting to start the activities except Bones and Booth had wondered off into the surrounding woods. They had walked into the woods for about five minutes before they came to a  
small rock climb.

"Up for a little climb Bones?" Booth asked as he started to climb up therock face.

"It depends, why are we doing it and where does it lead to?" she asked.

"Lets just say the three elders of the group have decided that our first group activity is hide and seek and no one knows where this is," he said as they nearly got to the top which led to a small path and then a smallish area which was concealed from everyone else, but the good thing was that it had a great view of the campsite and the near by area.

"Okay but why here?" she asked as he dumped his back pack on the floor.

"And why did you bring that?" she continued.

"Well here is good because you can see everybody and the bag well that is for a little entertainment," he told her which led to he raising her eyebrow with suspicion. "Trust me Bones we'll both have fun," he said as they went back to the campsite before they were told off.

"Okay people our first activity is a simple game of partnered hide and seek. You and you partner will have five minutes to find a good hiding spot before we call it time to find you," Cam said. "So first people up are Booth and Angela choose your partner and then you got five minutes okay?"

Naturally, Booth picked bones and Angela picked Hodgins mad then they were off. Both teams heading in opposite directions Bones and Booth going back to the place they just came from and Angela and Hodgins heading towards the other  
end of the forest.

It didn't take long for Angela and Hodgins to be found when they were trying to cross over a stream. Hodgins jumped over and almost fell backwards intothe stream which made Angela a bit more worried to jump over.

"Ang, just jump I'll be here to catch you and if you fall, you fall."

"Okay but if I fall in I blame you," she said as she took a run up and jump over but missed her landing causing her to fall in which made Hodgins laugh.

"Okay bug guy be my knight in shining armor and help me out," she said as she help her hand out, he grabbed onto hers and she pulled him in with her the resulting splash was loud enough to let the others know where they were.

Half an hour later, they still hadn't Bones and Booth. By now they were getting bored.

"So Booth what's in the back pack which you said would provide us entertainment?" she asked.

"Well Bones are you willing to be evil to your co-workers?" Booth asked.

"It depends who it is and what are you planning to do."

"Well bones this here is a catapult/slingshot. It can launch small projectiles over 200 feet. I was thinking up here a little revenge for those we don't like our projectiles are water balloons," he said as he grabbed a water balloon from the bag.

"Booth that's just mean its the middle of winter and you want to soak your co-workers," she told him.

"I'll let you aim at Cam as many time you want," he offered.

She thought for a moment, "Deal you can show me how good your aiming skills are," she said as he went to set up the catapult.

"Well Bones you place it in the handle, you stretch the tubing whilst aiming and then you fire." He placed one in the handle. "Pick a person Zach or Cullen," Booth asked.

"Zach, Cullen's your boss and Zach works for me."

"Zach it is." He aimed the catapult and let go causing the water balloon to hurtle across the area and land right next to Zach which caused Booth to start laughing when he watched his reaction. After a few more aims Booth had managed to nearly get Angela twice, had soaked Hodgins when it bounced off a tree and one landed straight on Goodman's head.

"Okay that looks fun I want to have a go," Temperance said as she pushed him out of the way.

"Play nice now Bones or I wont teach you the secrets of aiming," he said.

She took out one of the last water balloons and placed it in the handle aimed and fired it landing straight in Cam head.

"Very nice Bones let me guess beginners luck?" he asked.

"Probably."

She carried on firing the water balloons she had managed to get everyone except for Angela, she just felt wrong for doing it to her best friend. They carried on until there were just two left. They both grabbed Booth thinking they were firing them from the catapult when she threw it right at the back ofhis head. His reaction made her fall to the ground giggling.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Cover story so they don't blame it on us I did you so I'll give you the chance to soak me."

He took the opportunity and threw it onto her chest causing her to be instantly soaked.

"Jesus Christ where they really that cold?" she asked.

"Probably some I left in the snow for a while when we stopped earlier."

"You hate us don't you?" she asked.

"Well Bones, it depends on who it is and what type of mood I'm in."

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Don't know. Could stay here till they call us down and watch the sunset or we could go down in defeat and get something to eat," he told her.

"Well I like the idea of going to get food but I also like the idea of watching the sunset," she told him.

"I believe I have some candy in my bag," he said as he fished out some Haribo. "Parker loves the stuff so I always carry a few bags full when he's with me for the day. Star mix or sourtastic?" he asked

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"Well the sourtastic is really sour and the star mix isn't," he said and showed her the bags.

"I'll try the sour ones."

He gave her the bag and she started chewing on the sweets

"These are good," she said until she came to a really sour one. "Oh god they're sour," she said as she scrunched up her face causing Booth to chuckle a little when he saw her face. "Wow its really beautiful out here even if it is the dead of winter," she said trying to change the subject.

"It's even more beautiful out her with .." Before he could finish his sentence his phone went off it was the others telling them they could come out from hiding.

"Okay if you want to see where we've been meet us at the rock face five minutes from where we disappeared from, okay see you in ten minutes," he said as he closed his phone. "That was Cam she's given defeat to us and that she wants to know where we've been hidden all afternoon," he told her.

"Your really going to tell her about this place?" she asked.

"No. We're going to leave now to the rock face and pretend we've been hidden somewhere else."

"Nice plan," she told him as they got up and went to the top of the rock to start climbing down.

A few minutes later, they met up with everyone else wondering where they had been hiding all afternoon.

"Ah I see the water balloon bandit got you to." Booth said to a few soaking group,

"The water balloon bandit?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, it's a kid that lives near by and comes up here and soaks the people staying here," he told her his lie.

It was actually convincing Temperance thought to herself

"So where were you hidden?" Cullen asked.

"Umm in a general that way direction," as he pointed towards another rock formation. "Could see you the whole time, was funny watching the bandit strike."

"Well I've heard enough of this water balloon bandit talk so lets get back to camp and get changed and have some warm food," Goodman said.

A.N 2: read and review, ill send you a cookie


	3. toasted? i thoght we were roasting

chapter 3 - ha ha toasted 

A.N: woop woop reviewers you made my day, considering how bads its been it put a smile on my face

so now I give you chapter three-toasted

An hour after everyone got back to the campsite everyone was given a chance to choose what they wanted for supper and then have a shower and change before eating considering everyone was still soaking from the 'bandit attacks' that sounded very appealing, only till an arguement erupted on weather or not the boys or the girls should go first. Cam, Cullen and Goodman had heard enough.

"I know lets make a simple way of doing it boy's heads or tails," Cam said as she grabbed a coin out of her pocket,

"Easy heads." Booth said as she filpped the coin, six pairs of eyes were looking at the coin waiting to see it result.

"Girls you get to go first, just save some hot water for the rest of us." Cam stated "boys whilst your waiting I suggest you help us build a fire," she continued by then the girls started walking to the cabin to go have their shower.

"Oh can someone keep them out of the cabin, I dont want them annoying us to get out," Angela called to them as the went through the door.

Twenty minutes later the girls came out from the cabin in dry clothing looking around to see what everyone else was doing, by now the huge camp fire was ablaze and everyone else was sorting out on when they were going to start cooking the food they went over to the boys to tell them that the showers were free and they caught sight of a very soaking wet Hodgins and Zach.

"Do we want to know what happened to those two," Brennan asked Booth as he finished collecting some fire wood.

"Well lets just say your squints decided to have a swim in the stream" Booth said "are the showers free now?" she gave him a nod, "hey bones how'd you get your hair dry we're all soaking wet." he asked

"Booth theres this nifty little device created we call a hair dryer" she told him,

"You brought a hair dryer with you? To the woods? Where were camping?" He asked.

"Yes mainly because its the middle of winter here and it was inevitable that we were going to get our hair wet and we didnt want to get ill so we brought one along with us," she told him.

"Thats just great now if you dont mind im going to go have a nice warm shower and you two stay out of the cabin" he said as he started to walk towards the cabin with Zach and Hodgins following after him.

"Thats Angela you need to tell not me" she muttered to herself "you wish Booth theres only about five minutes of warmth then it stays at a luke warm temprature," she called over to him.

As the boys were showering the everyone else started trying to cook supper everyone had opted for the very easy beans on toast, the beans were on a little gas stove slowly cooking ready for when the boys came out.

"Umm I get how the beans are cooking but how do we cook toast, we cant just throw it in the fire and if we do it from the gas stove its going to take forever." Brennan asked as she got a loaf of bread out of the SUV by now Booth had come out from the cabin and joined everyone else.

"Well bones you do the same you do as you do with a marshmallow put it on a stick and wait untill its done." Booth said as took a slice and went searching for a stick.

"Agent booth a stick is not nessesary there are some skewers to place food over the fire" Goodman said as he handed him and brennan a skewer "enjoy."

"But its not real camping without putting food on sticks or not having marshmallows" he said as he went on over to the fire and started cooking some bread.

A short while later Zach and Hodgins came out of cabin ready to get some food, everyones eyes were on Zach as his hair was sticking up everywhere as if it he had been on a vandergraph generator Booth was cutting back a laugh but when Brennan hit him he soon stopped laughing.

"What? I forgot a comb." he said as everyone was still stairing at him, Angela stood up and went into the cabin and soon came out with a comb in her hand,

"Here," she said as she gave him the comb and went to go sit down.

"Okay now that were all here lets start supper," Cam said as she got up and handed everyone a skewer and the loaf of bread. Soon after everyone had what they needed quiet conversation broke out between them mainly the squints asking how Goodmans sabatical was. Soon after most people had finished eating people slowly announced that they were going to bed and soon enough everyone but Brennan and Booth had gone inside

"What do we do now," Brennan asked.

" I don't know could go inside or stay out and watch the stars, its not something you really get time to do." he told her.

"I'm not going inside till I know Angela is otherwise we wont get any sleep tonight," she said " but I do know one thing we could do that no one else has" she continued as she went over to the SUV and grabbed a bag from the back.

"Are you going to tell me what you have there" he asked as she came back over and handed him the bag "Bones you just made this trip perfect" he said as he ripped open a bag of marshmallows.

"Well I knew camping isn't camping without marshmallows" she told him as she grabbed two skewers " now I have three more bags as I wasn't sure the others would want any but as its just us this bag is ours so dig in. They were outside for quit a while just roasting marshmallows over the fire, a marshmallow war had broken out but was stopped when they realised they were just wasting then. Brennan was roasting fifth one when it caught fire.

"Uh Booth what do I do now," she said as the marshmallow started to melt down the skewer.

"Bones either blow it out or drop it in the fire," he said, she tried to drop it into the fire but it wasent moving she then tried to blow it out but it wouldn't extinguish.

"Booth i've tried both of them and they dont seem to work" she said

"drop it on the floor then" so she did "well done Bones you just got toasted" he told her

" toasted? I thought we were roasting them?" she asked

"Toasted was something my friends and I used to say when were camping although then you ened up eating the marshmallow " he said

"well im stuffed i'm going to bed I dont care what Angela's doing im tired" she said "you coming

"i'll join you in a minute i'll put the fire out,"

and so ended there first day

A.N2: well i promised one and delivered although it

this was more of a filler chapter i know future of this fic there is tequila

you know the drill read, review .


	4. partay !

A.N oh hi der i give you chapter 4 and 5 and possibly chapter 6

and in

three

two

one

As soon as Booth and Brennan opened the cabin Angela grabbed them and took them to the living area where everyone else was.

"Its about time you to came in we've been waiting for ages," Angela said as she let them go and went over to the T.V. set,

"waiting to do what?" Brennan asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well sweetie its only 10:30 I know that tommrow we dont start anything till like two in the afternoon so that give us time to sleep in and as for now, now we have our own fun while you and Booth were outside Hodgins and I found a PS2 and a load of games to play with it," she said.

"What games?" Brennan asked she knew that if Angela had found something that would make a noise she wasn't going to get to sleep untill she was.

Angela went over to a drawer where the games were held "a couple of singstars with microphones, dance mat even a guitar hero and eye toy," she said as she pulled out a couple of singstar games to see what tracks there were.

"Guitar hero now thats a game I know, got Parker it for christmas when it just came out he just loves it, although Rebecca wasen't thrilled when he said he wanted to be a rockstar," Booth said.

"Thats great I get what most of the games are but whats an eye toy?" Brennan asked,

"Its and eye toy bones, bit like a web cam where you interact with motion," Booth said "there really fun to play with" he continued

"So I gather your in?" Angela asked

"you bet I am," Booth said looking through the songs on the discs.

" Great and you sweetie?" Angela asked

"i'll see later, i'll just watch for now," Brennan said "so who's going first?" she asked with that no one offered "and this is a great idea if no ones going first."

"Well someone needs to go first," Hodgins stated.

"Hey Bones as your not playing...yet you decide whos going first," Booth said,

"Allright pick a number between one and four," she said a minute later they had decided "alright number two your going first" she said unfortunatly it was Anglea as she didnt want to do the guitar or dance just yet so she chose to do singstar.

" well I know which one i'm doing," she said as she looked over the tracks again and put the disk in a few minutes later once everything had loaded the song started and she started singing Dont top me now.

"Oh god not Queen again," Booth moaned as the song continued when the song finished Angela was in full spirit of doing all of the games.

"Allright whos going next?" she asked as she put down the microphone. Still no one wanted a go "if I get some booze will you do it?" she asked a chorus of nods was in approval. She returned a few minutes later with tequila in on hand and some glasses in the other. "Who ever plays get tequilla before and after they go," she said.

"Okay my turn," Hodgins said as he got a bit of tequilla, "now what to play," he asked himself a moment later Bowling for Soup started playing 1985 and he started singing, and doing a very funny of the Woo Hoo Hooooo! introduction which caused everyone to start laughing.

"Dude you suck," Booth stated, in which angela threw a pillow at him.

A couple of hours later every body was in full swing and enjoying themselves everybody had made an ass of themselves Hodgins on singstar, Booth and Brennan on the dance mat, Zach on eye toy and in general and Angela whilst playing on guitar hero but they were all having fun not to mention they had drank all of the tequilla. They were so caught up they hadn't heard the others banging on the door to shut the hell up. Untill one time when Angela heard it and went to answer.

"Do you know what time is it," Cam asked she could clearly see Hodgins playing on the guitar hero in the background and Zach asleep on the floor "but the main question is do I want to know whats going on in here?" she asked.

"Well Cam it's ten past twelve in the morning if you didnt know and as for in here were just having a little fun with the stuff they gave us, is that all?" she Angela made out trying hard not to sound drunk, but before Cam could even answer the door was slammed in her face and went over to the others.

"She is soo annoying" Hodgins said as he finished on the guitar. "Anyway who's next?" he asked both Brennan and Booth got up for a rematch was in order from earlier on the dance mat. They managed to be neck and neck untill Booth slipped on one of the microphone wires.

"Oh yes I win, still unbeated at dancemat" Brennan said smugly and giving a little dance in satifaction in which she fell over as it showed that she had won.

A.N.2 the fun is to be continued


End file.
